Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access to its customers, long distance communication capabilities, high definition audio and/or video communication capabilities, and the like. In other examples, the telecommunication network may be utilized by other networks to provide certain services to customers of the other networks. In this manner, a telecommunication network may provide any number of communication services to the various customers purchasing those services from the network.
Traditionally, such telecommunication services are provided from dedicated components of the telecommunications network. For example, Internet access is provided by dedicated web servers that store Internet content available to requesting devices in communication with the network. Similarly, multi-person conferencing is provided through a dedicated conferencing device or components. The use of dedicated components of the network to provide the varied services to users of the network may limit the networks ability to scale the offered services based on the number of service requesters, to adapt to changes in the operating state of the network (such as during an attack or outage), and to respond to other operational parameters of the network. Thus, a telecommunication network that de-couples the services provided by the network from dedicated components or devices may provide added flexibility of the network to respond to changes in the operational environment.